Junior Instaglobal Song Contest 1
|vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "On ecrit sur les murs" |windance = |nex2 = 2 }} Junior Instaglobal Song Contest 1, often referred as Junior Instaglobal 1 or JIGC 1, was the debut edition of the Junior Instaglobal Song Contest. It was founded by the Finnish and Kazakh delegation of the Instaglobal Song Contest. The contest was held in Helsinki, Finland. Twenty-two countries participated in the first edition. There was first a maximum of 15 countries in the contest, but because of the high demand the amount was increased to 20. France won the first edition with the song "On ecrit sur les murs" performed by Kids United with 144 points. Russia and Ukraine became second and third. The Netherlands and Brazil completed the top five. The host country, Finland, became 10th in the final. Rules The artist must orginate from the country and must between the ages of 8 and 15 years old. You can only compete in the Junior Instaglobal Contest if you participate in the adult version to avoid any confusion. All the songs must have been released after 2012, the artist must have been 8-15 at the time of release. Results Twenty-two countries participated in the final. Scoreboard 12 points and split voting Incidents Portuguese artist change Originally, Kika and Andreas Wijk were to represent Portugal with "Can't Feel Love Tonight", however it later turned out that both artists were too old to enter the contest, so Diogo Garcia was instead chosen to represent Portugal in Helsinki Technical errors On the night of the results, there were some technical errors. When Russia revealed their points, it was shown that Denmark would receive 2 points but they actually got 6 points from Russia. When Mexico announced their points, China got 2 points but they weren't added to the scoreboard. This was later corrected. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Lerika # David Pajero # Mathea Mari # Paulina Rubio # Kamilla Ismailova # Barbara Popovic # Shalisa # Max & Mango # Godfrey Gao # Afërdita Dreshaj # Marta Rak # Ariana Abreu Jagódka Krystek Jenni Kaakkola Julia Kedhammer Vanessa Bezrodnaya Page Four Krisia Todorova Noah-Levi Lena Stamenkovic Jotta A Michele Perniola (RoW) Jacob Sartorius Commentators * - Aliona Moon (Moldova 1) * - María Isabel (La 2) * - Julie Bergan (NRK 1) * - Sofia Reyes (Canal 5*) * - Tolmachevy Sisters (Channel 1 Russia) * - Karolina Petkovska (MRT 1) * - Jan Smit (NPO 2) * - Twin Twin (France 2) * - G.E.M. (Hunan TV) * - Rona Nishliu and Dhuarta Dora (RTK 1, RTK Sat) * - Viktoria Petryk and Sofia Tarsaova (Pershyi) * - Kika (RTP 1) * - Margaret (TVP1) * - ''Finnish: ''Topi Lattuka and Saara Aalto (YLE TV1), ''Swedish: ''Krista Siegfrids (YLE Fem) * - Molly Sandén (SVT1) * - ''Kazakh: ''Norberg Makhambetov (Kazakhstan), ''Russian: ''Sasha Holiday (Kazakh TV) * - Ole Tøpholm (DR2) * - Elena Rosberg (BNT) * - Lena (Das Erste) * - Bojana Stamenov (RTS1) * - Ludmilla (Globo) * - Francesca Michielin (RAI) Non-participating countries * - Éva Novodomszky (Duna) * - Dominika Migrová (Jednotka)